Packaging space for under-hood components of compact tractors is very limited. Packaged components include the air intake system, exhaust system, fuel supply system, engine cooling system, HVAC system, and electrical system. It is desirable to provide easy access to frequently serviced items in the engine compartment such as the engine air filter, fuel filter, oil level fill and check, coolant water level check, etc. It also would be desirable to perform frequent service activities without special tools, and without having to remove components that are not being serviced.
One such component that requires service is the air intake filter for combustion air. Performance of the air intake system affects the power output of an internal combustion engine. For example, power output may be reduced if the air intake system allows entry of heat and/or moisture into the inlet air during its path through the intake system inside of the engine compartment. Additionally, power output may be reduced if the air intake system permits a pressure drop of the air flow traveling through the intake system. Air intake systems typically have several components and connections that potentially allow entry of heat or moisture, or pressure drops due to air leaks.
There is a need for an air intake system for a compact tractor or similar vehicle that requires less space under the hood. There is a need for an air intake system that helps improve power output of an internal combustion engine by minimizing the entry of heat and/or moisture into the inlet air. There is a need for an air intake system that has fewer components, connectors, and potential leak paths. There is a need for an air intake system that is less costly to assemble and service.